


There's a Whole Progression

by Littlejaybird94



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Everything makes me sad, M/M, character breakups, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlejaybird94/pseuds/Littlejaybird94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words spoke the truth and Billy didn’t want to admit it, but Teddy as right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Whole Progression

“Do you want to take a break?”

The words hung in the air and Billy watched as a range of emotions flashed through Teddy’s eyes. He sat on the bed, still naked from half an hour ago, not bothering to get dressed like Billy had. He couldn’t stand having this conversation clothe-less.

“No,” He said, voice low and careful. “Do you?”

Billy didn’t think, he just answered. “Yes.”

Silence. Again.

“It’s better now than later…” Billy tried to reason as Teddy moved to face the other way. “I love you, I do, but we’re 19 and 20, we haven’t had a chance to live yet and I don’t want us not having experienced things we may never get to again whilst we have the chance.”

His words didn’t sound convincing, even to him. He bit his lip and felt tears well up in his eyes as Teddy sat, unmoving, back facing him. His shoulders were tense and Billy could see him fingers gripping the sheets tightly. But he couldn’t say he hadn’t seen it coming. Billy had never had the confidence to try new things, ever, before he met Teddy. But the blonde man had given him confidence he never thought he had. Teddy was proud he could give his boyfriend that, but not so happy with how that development seemed to turn out. 

“You realize there’s no more Baby, or Little Witch or Bee. You’re Billy and I’m Teddy.” His voice, again, was like slate, cold and level. Billy knew that wasn’t the tone he would be aiming for, but it was the only way Teddy could keep his voice controlled.

The words hit Billy like a physical blow, the wind escaping his lungs as he forced himself to nod.

“Yes, I- I’m aware that would be the case.”

“You can’t just come here whenever you want either,” Teddy continued. “This is my apartment and you’ll need to let me know before you arrive. No more kissing or cuddling, no more babying and no more sleeping naked, or together for that matter.”

Tears were trickling silently from Billy’s eyes now as his chest ached. All those things… All those things that made Billy love Teddy so much, and he’d lost his rights to them.

“But-“

“I’m sorry Billy but there are no ‘buts’.” Teddy hung his head, voice sounding a little more resigned now. He didn’t want to do this, but if Billy really did want to break it off, he was going to do it properly. A clean break. No ‘friends with benefits’ crap or casually slipping back into their old habits. Billy had said he needed to get out, try some things, and the rational part of Teddy’s mind told him the Billy as making a wise and just decision. He would hate continue this relationship, Billy forever curious about the world, and never acting on it till they were much older and far to serious with their relationship for it to ever recover should Billy ever try experiment then. A break now, at this age, was the smarter idea. And hey, in a few months time, if Billy came back and honestly felt Teddy was the only one he truly wanted to be with, then Teddy could feel comfortable with the knowledge that Billy had been with other people, and had tried other things, but still wanted Teddy more than any of them.

But that reasoning was hard to accept when he was on the verge of tears listening to his, now ex-boyfriend, try to keep his tears silent.

“Please, just know I love you, and I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t…” Billy murmured, now refusing to look at the blonde man on the end of the bed. “That might sound stupid, but I don’t want to hurt you later on.” 

“I understand, Billy,” Billy flinched as Teddy said his name. He was so used to the nicknames the man had given him. “But you have to understand also, that I won’t just take you back in a few weeks time because you don’t think you can do this. You need to get this out of your system, or when you come back, if you come back, you’ll never know what its like and this will just happen again.” 

The words spoke the truth and Billy didn’t want to admit it, but Teddy as right. “I doubt I’ll last a month without you…” he said, without thinking. He heard Teddy sigh and stand up, walking over to him. He reached behind Billy and picked up a roll of toilet paper, that they substituted as tissues, and tore a few squares off and leaning forward to wipe Billy’s eyes. 

“Come on now, you can still see me, it will just be as friends.”

Those words hurt more than he cared to admit.

“I don’t want to be your friend… I want to be with you.”

“But you can’t be with me whilst you’re having this thoughts…” Teddy spoke sadly, lowering his gaze. Billy had turned his head to meet Teddy’s gaze when he dabbed at his eyes, which were now puffy and red from crying.

“I know, I just can’t imagine myself without you I guess. This is only temporary, I’m coming back.” Billy’s words were stronger as he spoke his promise, looking at Teddy with determination, but felt it die down as Teddy shook his head, smiling grimly. 

“You don’t know that, Billy. You can’t promise me that you won’t find someone else who love comics like you do, likes the same games and musicals. Likes to sit and carry on for hours about nerdy talk. You can’t promise me you won’t fall for someone else… So this is the end. Well, for me at least. For now… I just don’t want you making a promise that you’ll come back and then never keeping it. I know that would destroy you to break such a promise.”

Billy nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “I better head home.” He said, almost robotically. His eyes were hurting, his nose was stinging and his heart felt so heavy he was worried his magic wouldn’t work, as it wouldn’t be able to lift such a heavy thing. Teddy nodded and backed off, reaching down to find some underwear to pull on, finally. Billy took the view in one last time, before throwing himself forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde man’s shoulders and neck, his head coming up to press against the back of Teddy’s neck.

“I love you, I really, really do.” He muttered, almost to himself as Teddy pulled his arms up and around Billy’s waist, nodded against the dark haired man’s shoulder.

“I know, it will be okay.”

Pressing his lips against the other’s one last time, Billy took in everything he could of Teddy. How soft but firm his lips were, the way his jaw tensed beneath his hand as he kissed with more force. The way his eyelashes brushed against Billy’s cheek as he moved closer and his hair hung in front of his face.

He would remember all this, he wouldn’t forget, wouldn’t let it go. 

“Goodbye Billy.” 

Stepping back, Billy bowed his head a little, his eyes glowing as he wished himself home, out of Teddy’s apartment. 

His feet hardly met contact with the ground before he stumbled back, falling against his mattress. What had he done… He let out a loud sob as he drew his knees close and pressed his fist to his mouth, eyes wide with shock. Why did he just do what he did? How could he have done that? He was a fool. An idiot. Why would he do that to Teddy and himself? How selfish.

He pulled his pillow to his face before letting himself fall onto his side, hugging the cushion, desperately as he allowed his tears to fall freely. His chest ached as he cried, face pressed against his bed. This was how it was going to be from now on. In his bed, every night, alone, unless he found someone to join him for the night. The thought suddenly seemed repulsive and he screwed up his nose. How had that possibly come before his love for Teddy?

But then he thought why he was doing this. He wanted to be with Teddy for the long haul. He didn’t want to love anyone else, just experience. You can’t claim that apples are the best fruit in the world if you haven’t tried anything else, after all. This as for the best and he knew it. If they could make it through this, they would make it through anything.

Although he kept that in mind, Billy still shuddered as another bout of sobs escaped his chest. He would need to wash his pillow in the morning.

He doubted he would be getting much sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. The relationship I was in for two years ended the night I wrote this so, venting? Yeah. I'll blame venting.


End file.
